Kuch Toh Hain Tere Mere Darmiyaan
by Musical Princess 1412
Summary: "I m not looking somthing perfect. I want something real. Somthing between the two of us, something we both feel!" My brand new story on love! Peep in to know the couples! Warning: OC Based story! No bashing!
1. Characters!

_**Heya guys I m back wid a new story! I hope u will like this one also as you all loved my previous stories!**_

 _ **Kuch Toh Hain Tere Mere Darmiyaan**_

 _ **Characters included:-**_

 _All new and old cid team._

 _ **OC's :-**_

 _Ruhana- junior of Abhijeet n Daya._

 _Aisha- junior of Ruhana._

 _Priti- forensic expert._

 _Aditya- junior of Abhijeet and Daya._

 _Pari- a simple girl. (u will know about her more in the story)_

 _ **Couples-:**_

 _Tarika Abhijeet_

 _Shreya Daya_

 _Tasha Vivek_

 _Kajal Sachin_

 _Purvi Rajat_

 _Ishita Dushyant_

 _Ruhana Vineet_

 _Aisha Kavin_

 _Priti Aditya_

 _Pari Nikhil_

 _ **Siblings-:**_

 _Shreya Vineet_

 _Purvi Nikhil_

 _Kajal Vivek_

 _Tasha Sachin_

 _Priti Abhijeet_

 _Tarika Aditya_

 _I hope u will love this one! But u have to wait for a little while! Till then bye bye and take care!_

 _Cheers_

 _Shruti_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Heyo guys I m back wid a new story. Yeah I had left ff for a while but when I got the idea of this story I could not resist myself from writing down this one. I hope you will appriceate my this idea! Now on wid the fic!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own CID and any of its characters.**_

* * *

 _ **Tum Rehna Mere Sada**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **In year 2000:-**_

 _ **In a lodge:-**_

 _A little girl of 9-10 years of age is standing behind a man. She wore a pink coloured frock and hair left open. She had dark blue eyes but…they were looking pale. Her skin had fair white tone but it looked dirty as if she had not taken bath for nearly a week. Dried tears were clearly seen on her face. Just then another man who had a bag wid him_ _came there and the man gave a salute to him._

Man 1: Boss! Ye hain wo ladki jo abhi kuch din pehle humne Akola se uthake layi hain.

Man 2: Accha? Kaam kaisa hain iska? Matlab kaam ayegi na humare? (gave a naughty look.)

Man 1: Haan boss! Acchi hain zyada nakhrel nai hain aakhir umar hi kya hain iski?

Man 2: Haan wo to hain…(held the girl's hand) waise naam kya hain iska?

Man 1: Naam se kya boss! Aap aam khaiye guthliyaan kyu gin rahe hain… (smirks)

Man 2: So to hain…accha ye le tera inaam (handed him the bag wid him)

Man 1: thank you boss! Ab main chalta hoon!

Man 2: thik hain…

 _Saying this the man 1 went away. The another man looked at her and smiled evily. Then he hold her hand and took her to the room and._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **In year 2015:-**_

 _ **In a hotel:-**_

 _Two girls of same age are sitting in a room. One had same dark blue coloured eyes as the little girl had 15 years ago. The other had pure black eyes and had dull and pale face and was on the way to shed tears. The other wid blue eyes was still crying._

Girl 1: Pari…Pari please kuch bol na… please aise ro mat. Ab hum hi ek dusre ka sahara hain. Peechle 15 saal se hum hi ek dusre ka sahara hain. Tu ab aise hi chup rahegi to kaise hoga? (cries) pari…Pari kuch to bol…

Girl 2:Aaj tak jo nai hua hain wo ab kaisa hoga Aisha…(cries) humari zindagi barbaad hogayi hain Aisha. Ab kuch nai hosakta.

Aisha: aisa kaise keh sakti hain tu? Huh? Aaj tak tune hi muzhe positively jeena sikhaya. Jab maine haar maan li thi tab tune hi to muzhe jeetne ki prerna di aur ab tu…(sobs) ab tu hi peeche hat rahi hain. Dekh hum koi na koi raasta nikal hi lenge… Where there is a will there is a way!

But still pari was crying. So aisha decided to sing a song.

 _ **Sooraj tera, gardish Mein hai**_

 _ **Dhaalte huye, keh gaya**_

 _ **Phir laut ke, aaunga mein**_

 _ **Nazdeek hi hai subah**_

 _She held Pari by her shoulders_

 _ **Gaaye Ja Gaaye Ja**_

 _ **Ghum mein hai sargam**_

 _ **Gun Guna ye dhun, gaaye Ja**_

 _ **Gaaye Ja Gaaye Ja**_

 _ **Raate ke dhaago se savera bun, gaaye Ja**_

 _ **Gaaye Ja Gaaye Ja**_

 _ **Ghum mein hai sargam**_

 _ **Gun Guna ye dhun, gaaye Ja**_

 _ **Gaaye Ja Gaaye Ja**_

 _ **Oh ankhoon mein rakhna, sapne tu kal ke**_

 _ **Tujhko lekien unn tak jaana hoga**_

 _ **Khud chal ke**_

 _ **Majh dhaaro se tu, haar nahi jaana**_

 _ **Saahil tujhko, panaa hoga**_

 _ **Lehron mein dhal ke**_

 _ **Hai zindegi wahi, jo chalti hai**_

 _ **Yeh gir ke hi, sambhalti hai.**_

 _She ended and smiled. Pari too smiled at her. Though they were strangers when they met first, they were now everything for each other from the last 15 years. They had been in this bad place for years and were support for each other. When they met, they were just 10 years old and now they were almost 25._

Pari: tu sahi keh rahi hain Aisha. Iss narak se nikalne k liye hume kuch to karna hi hoga.

 _Just then the door was opened and 2 men peeped inside._

Man 1: Aye Pari! Chal tere jaane ka samay hogaya. Chal aaja!

 _And that was the time they had to spilt. They didn't know they will be able to meet ever or not but there was no other way. Pari looked at Aisha wid sad face. Both had tears in her eyes. Aisha held Pari's hand and squeezed a little and blinked her eyes saying 'I m wid u don't worry'. Pari went outside and the door closed. No sooner the door was closed than Aisha started crying badly hugging herself._

* * *

 _ **Outside on the road:-**_

 _Pari was walking on the road wid the man quietly. Ther road was silent and quiet. There was no crowd on the road._

" _Kya karu kya karu kya karu? Chahe kuch bhi hojaye muzhe yahan se nikalna hoga. Par kaise? Bhaag jau? Par ye muzhe pakad lega. Muzhmein itni energy nai hain par muzhe bhaagna hoga, tabhi main police k paas jaake complaint kar paungi aur Aishu ko bacha paungi." She thought to herself and Aisha words echoed in her ears._

" _where there is a will, there is a way!"_

 _She decided to run wid all her energy. And then she started running. The man started chasing her and shouting_

Man: aye ladki ruk! Saali kidhar bhaag rahi hain be…ruk!

 _But she wont stop now. She mixed all her energy and ran. But where? Wherever her legs and the road took her. She ran and ran and ran…just then she found a big tree and hide herlelf there. The man who was chasing her ran in a different way. Just then she felt a hand covering her waist. She turned to find 2-3 bad boys._

Boy 1: oye hoye! Kya ladki mili hain nai aaj?

Boy 2: haan yaar! Kadak!

Boy 3: (wistles) maa kasan maal hain maal!

 _The boy tried to kiss her but she pushed him and tried to run. But in vain. The another boy held her top which got tore near her stomach. She started crying and tried hard to run. This time she was successful. She again ran inside the colony and quickly hide herself in a garden of a house. Inspite to save herself, she made her way inside the house and hide herself behind the couch. A boy came in the hall of the house and made his way to close the door. But he saw traces of shoes which were seen because on mud. He followed the traces and saw a girl crying, hiding herself behind the couch. He went near her and kept his hand on her shoulders. She jerked and turned back. Seeing the boy, she got scared and started moving far from him._

Boy: dekho main tumhe kuch nai karunga. Ye ghar mera hain. Tum yaha kaise aayi? Aur…aur tum ho kaun?

 _He saw her torn top and thought she must have been harassed. He brought a scarf for her and gave it to her. She also took it thinking he must be a nice guy. He went near her and helped her covering herself._

Boy: dekho ab batao muzhe kya hua hain? Main tumhe kuch nai karunga.

 _She closed her eyes and started crying throwing herself in his arms. He hugged her back and tried to concern her._

Boy: dekho main samazh gaya tumhare saath kya hua hain. Muzhe andaza hai. Agar tum muzhe kuch nai bataogi toh main tumhari help kaise karungi?

 _No response from she just cried._

Boy: accha apna naam to batao?

 _He took her hand in his. But she was not responding to him at all. Just then he saw something written on her right hand's wrist. It was a tattoo. It was a name written 'PARI.'_

* * *

 _ **So how was it guys? I hope zyada boring nai tha. It was not soo big one. Next chapter mein aapko pata chal jayega ki who is that guy. Tabtak? Aap jaanne ki koshish kijiye wo kaun hosakta hain! Till then bye. Love u all! Take care!**_

 _ **Cheers!**_

 _ **Shruti**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**I am here with the next chapter of this story. I decided to change the title of this story as the new title suits this story more than the previous one. On with the Fic!**_

* * *

 _ **Kuch Toh Hain Tere Mere Darmiyaan**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **In the last chapter you saw saal 2000 mein ek bacchi bechi jaati hain. Uske thik 16 saal baad fir ek baar ek ladki ko becha jaata hain. Pari aur Aisha dono ek dusre ka sahara thi magar wo bichad jaate hain. Pari ko becha jaata hain magar wo wahanse bhaag jaati hain aur ek ladke ke ghar mein chup jaati hain. Wo ladka use baat karne ki koshish karta hain magar wo sirf roti hain. Uske haalat se ladke ko pata chalta hain ki us ladki ke saath kuch galat hota hain. Wo use apne hi ghar mein rakhta hain. Ab aage-**_

 _In CID bureau:-_

 _ **Not all cops are at the bureau. ACP sir along wid Daya and Abhijeet were at the headquarters. So the other cops were not working too seriously except for one guy.**_

Guy: yaar Dush! Bas kar na yaar. Itna seriously kyu kaam kar raha hain.

 _ **(the guy wearing a funky jacket was roaming around another guy almost of his age who was reading file.)**_

Dushyant: Yaar Kavin! ACP sir ya Daya sir ya Abhijeet sir nai hain iska matlab yeh nahi ki hum kaam na kare. (lectures him)

Kavin: Karenge na yaar karenge. Magar thoda toh relax hote hain na aaj ke din. Thodi baaten karte hain. (puppy eyes)

 _ **(Kavin knew that it was hard to make Dushyant to his side. So he was doing everything he could do so that he could have a talk with him about Ishita. Before Dushyant could say anything, they heard a female voice coming from the tv. They turned their heads towards the tv where some of the cops including Vineet, Ruhana, Ishita, Vivek, Freddy, Sachin, Kajal were watching the news.)**_

 _Repoter: kal sham ko bhare bazar mein ek ladki pe acid attack hua. Acid phekne wale ladke ne mask pehna tha aisa gawahon ka kehna hain. Jab yeh acid attack hua tab kuch logon ne us ladke ko pakadne ki koshish ki magar wo bhaag gaya. Pyaar ke maamle ko leke ye acid attack hua hain aisa manna hain. Aage ki talaash Mumbai police kar rahe hain._

 _ **(All frowned at this news.)**_

Ruhana: Pata nai yeh ladke samazhte kya hain apne aapko. Mana kardiya ladki to mana kar diya. Itna bada kadam uthake ladki ki zindagi barbaad karne ka unhe koi haq nai hain.

 _ **(Vineet looked at her. He saw fire lit up in her eyes. He knew Ruhana was a great and brave cop. And when it came to the condition of women in India or ner she use to become annoyed. Obviously it was a thing to get annoyed but he always wondered about her behavior on those kinda stuff. He always wondered why she over reacted on those things.)**_

Ruhana: aise ladko ko na bhare bazar mein nanga karke unhe dande se maarna chahiye. Tabhi aise mawali raste pe ayenge. (she closed her fists in anger)

Vineet: Mann karta hain na ki saari ki saari goiliyaan inke bheje mein ghusa doon. Samazhte kya hain ladkiyon ko yeh? Koi khilauna thodi hain ladkiya? Liye, khela fir tod ke phek diya? Huh? Jab tak samaj mein aise gunhegaar hain na tab tak samaj sudhar nai sakta.

 _ **(Ruhana looked at him wid concerned eyes until it met with his eyes. They shared a cute eyelock until a familier voice cut them.)**_

Voice: Kya ho raha hain yahan?

 _ **(All turned and saw ACP sir along wid Abhi-daya standing near them. Dushyant spoke first.)**_

Dushyant: Sir wo hum log news dekh rahe the. Kal Virar ke bhare bazar mein ek ladki pe acid attack hua.

ACP: Hey Bhagwan! Firse? Kya hoga iss samaj ka.

Voice: Sir?

 _ **(Another voice called out and all looked at the voice. There stood a boy and a girl behind him. The girl was wearing a saree of baby pink colour. She was holding the corner of the pallu which was silver of her saree and playing with it while looking at the ground nervously. She didn't even managed to look at those who were staring her. All were looking at her and the guys confusingly. The boy looked at the girl and tried to speak until Kavin cut him off.)**_

Kavin: Nik? Tune shaadi ki? (his eyes widened)

Nikhil: ….

Vivek: (cutting him) kab?

Vineet: (not even letting him speak) aur yeh kaun hain? Humse pehchan to karao bhaabhi ji se…

(Nikhil just rolled his eyes.)

Kavin: are Nik kuch toh bol…

Nikhil: aap log kuch bone de toh bolunga na…

ACP: haan Nikhil bolo ab…

Nikhil: Sir kal raat yeh ladki muzhe mere ghar mein chupi hui mili…zaroor iske saath kuch galat hua hain. Kyuki iske kapde thode phate hue the aur yeh bohot ghabrayi hui thi. Toh raat ko yeh mere ghar hi ruki. Maine is poocha ki kya hua hain magar yeh bas roti rahi aur kuch bhi nai boli. Toh maine socha ise bureau leke aau isliye main isi yaha leke aaya taaki ladkiyon ko yeh kuch bata sake toh…

ACP: yeh tumne accha kiya Nikhil. Ruhana, Kajal aur Ishita tum log ise café mein leke jao, kuch khilao-pilao aur baat karo…

Kajal: ji sir…

ACP: naam kya hain beta tumhara? (with caring tone)

 **(But she keeps mum.)**

Nikhil: sir iska naam Pari hain…

Kavin: oye hoye..(smirks) Pari naam rakhdiya…

 _ **Dushyant and Nikhil glares at him while all giggles.**_

Dushyant: Yaar Kavin please tere jokes baaju mein rakh yaha maamla serious hain…

 _ **Kavin pouts like a little kid but takes it seriously.**_

Nikhil: sir uske haath pe likha tha Pari…isliye muzhe laga naam Pari hoga…

ACP: accha thik hain…Kajal, jao tum log…

Kajal: ji sir…

Ruhana: umm Kajal maam aap log jaiye main apni file puri karke aati hoon…

Kajal: ohk…

 _ **Kajal and Ishita leaves with Pari. While Ruhana goes on her desk and sits thinking something.**_

Ruhana: (to herself) Pari…wo wahi Pari hain ya koi aur…nai par uski aankhe…aur uska innocence…aur uske haath pe naam likha hain…matlab wo meri aur Aishu ki pari hain…haan koi shak nai hain muzhe…agar Pari un janwaron ke changul se bhaag nikli hain toh Aishu kaha hain? Muzhe Pari se baat karni hogi…magar akelemein…

 _ **Vineet was continuously looking at her and got confused.**_

Vineet: (to himself) Ruhana ko kya hogaya? Use poochta hoon…

 _ **He went towards Ruhana's desk.**_

Vineet: Ruhana?

 _ **No response.**_

Vineet: Ruhana? (slightly louder)

 _ **Still no response.**_

Vineet: Ruhana! (he yelled)

Ruhana: (jerked) Vineet! Chilla kyu rahe ho?

Vineet: Kya kar rahi ho tum? (annoyed)

Ruhana: Main? File padh rahi hoon. (innocently)

Vineet: haan haan aise ulti file padhke sirf tum hi case solve kar sakti ho…rght?

 _ **He took the file from her hands. She realized that she was holding the file upside down and was lost in her thoughts. Vineet knew there was something she was hiding.**_

Vineet: Ruhana…kya baat hain? Tum subah se pareshaan ho…

Ruhana: Main? Nai toh…main kaha pareshaan hoon.

Vineet: dekho main tumhe…

Acp: (cuts him) Vineet kal ki file update karke chahiye muzhe abhi…

 _ **Vineet looked at ACP and then glared at Ruhana. He gave her 'tumhe main baadmein dekh lunga' look and went to his work. While all were in the cafeteria, Ruhana decided to catch up with Pari.**_

Ruhana: Pari?

 _ **Pari looked at her.**_

Ruhana: Pehchana muzhe?

 _ **She got no response from her.**_

Ruhana: Main tumhari Dida!

 _ **Pari looked at her with innocent but pale face.**_

Ruhana: (teary) Pari tumne muzhe nai pehchana? Main dida hoon tumhari. Didu tumhari…

Pari: (holding her head and screams)Ahh!

Ruhana: kya hua Pari tumhe?

 _ **Pari was still holding her head and screaming when Nikhil and others arrived there. Ruhana was holding her by her shoulders. But Pari preferred Nikhil. He went near her and she hugged him. He felt strange but this was not the corrct time to think. It was a time to act as soon as possible.**_

Acp: Nikhil…tum ise ghar leke jao jaldi…

Nikhil: yes sir!

 _ **He made her stand and helped her to walk outside the bureau.**_

Pari's POV: yeh muzhe kya ho raha hain? Didu…kya maine kabhi unhe dekha hain? Aur yeh sar dard…uff! Kya ho raha hain mzuhe…meri kuch samazh nai aaraha…kaun hain wo ladki? Aur wo kyu keh rahi hain ki wo meri Dida hain…muzhe lagta hain maine unhe kahi dekha hain…aankhon ke saamne kuch tasveerein toh hain magar sab dhundli hain…kya karu? Ahh! Ye sar dard.

 _ **She was feeling dizzy and the place seemed to be rotationg for her. She saw Nikhil wo was holding her waist tightly and then everything went black infront of her eyes.**_

* * *

 _ **So guys…how was it? Yeh chapter type karne ke liye muzhe 2 months lage. Actually mere board exams ab paas aarahe hain so next chapter aapko milega in march. Actually I had not planned to write this chapter too. But jab padhaai karke boar ho jaati thi to thoda type karti thi. And type kar kar ke chapter complete hoagaya. Review karna mat bhulna…suggestions are welcomed.**_

 _ **Cheers!**_

 _ **Shruti!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for being so late guys. Here is the next chapter!**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 **On a bed Pari was sleeping soundly. The sun shone brightly through the window of her room which caused her to wake up. She opened her eyes slowly. Rubbing her eyes, she gave yawn and sat on her bed. Just then there was a knock on the door.**

Voice: Pari, tum uth gayi?

She recognized it was Nikhil.

Pari: Haan, aaiye na andar.

Nikhil came in and placed the tray he was carrying next to her on the stool.

Nikhil: Are you alright? Kal tumhe achanak chakkar aagaya tha…

Pari: Haan. Sar thoda bhaari hain magar ab thik hoon.

Nikhil: Good. Main tumhare liye chay laya tha.

Pari: Aree aapne kyu takleef uthayi? Main kar deti…

Nikhil: Aadat hain na muzhe. Purvi jab yahan rehti thi tab main hi uske liye chay banata tha…

Pari: Purvi?

Nikhil: Purvi meri behen. Ab uski shaadi hogayi hain na Rajat jiju k saath. Accha behen se yaad aaya. Aaj Raksha-Bandhan hain na toh wo aur Rajat jiju aaj aanewale hain aaj raat ko. So bohot kaam karne hain…ghar saaf karna hain…tohjaldi se taiyyar hojao aur haan. Ek second ruko…

 **He went towards a wardrobe and took out a box from it. He handed it to her.**

Pari: Yeh kya hain?

 **She asked curiously.**

Nikhil: Kholo na…

 **She opened it and was surprised to find a beautiful blue coloured georgette saree in it.**

Pari: Yeh sab kisliye?

Nikhil: Aaj Raksha-Bandhan hain na isliye…

Pari: Par aapne…

Nikhil cuts her: Par war kuch nai…ab jaldi se chay peelo aur taiyyar hoke neeche aao…

Pari: Aur aapka bureau?

Nikhil: Aree haan bureau toh jaana hoga…fir ghar ki saaf safai aur khaana kaun banayega?

 **He started thinking. But his train of thoughts was broken by Pari.**

Pari: Main kardungi…

 **He looked at her with a shock.**

Pari: Haan…

Nikhil: Sacchi?

Pari: Haan sacchi…

 **She smiled.**

Nikhil: Thanks a lott Pari. Accha main chalta hoon. Bureau jaane ki taiyyari karni hain na…

 **He smiled at her before leaving. She smiled back. She was really grateful towards him. He not only gave her shelter but also secretly promised himself to protect her until she finds her parents. In her life uptill now she had seen very greedy men. But Nikhil was different. He could have taken her advantage as the others did. Instead he decided to protect her. He came in her life just like a super-hero. Day by day she begin falling for him. He was like that anyone could fall in love with him. He was not only smart and dashing but also a brave CID cop. But who knew, Nikhil was also falling for her. The seed of love was already sown somewhere deep in their hearts and it was willing to grow and take shape of big tree of love.**

 **She took the tea and got freshen up. She wore a simple saree and came down. Nikhil was ready to go to bureau.**

Nikhil: Aagyi tum? Main abhi bureau jaata hoon. Accha byee…

 **He waved at her from outside and turned on the ignition of his bike. She waved him a goodbye and saw him disappear through the roads. She smiled and closed the door. Now she looked at the mansion. She was alone but there was lots of work to do and she started to do her work.**

 _ **In CID bureau:-**_

 **All were busy working. But Ruhana seemed to be uncomfortable. She went towards Nikhil's desk.**

Ruhana: Nikhil…

Nikhil was busy reading a file of a current case.

Nikhil: Hmm…

Ruhana: Nikhil…suno na…

 **She raised her voice.**

Nikhil: Kya hain Ruhana?

Ruhana: Pari kaisi hain?

 **She asked curiously.**

Nikhil: Pari? Wo ekdum thik hain.

Ruhana: Use kuch yaad aaya?

 **She was more curious.**

Nikhil: Nai…abhi tak kuch kaha nai usne…

Ruhana's POV: Shit! Abhi tak yaad nai aaya? Muzhe kuch karna hoga…usko yaad aana chahiye. Aisha ka pata sirf wohi bata sakti hain…

Nikhil: Ruhana? Kaha kho gayi tum?

 **She came out of her thoughts and saw Nikhil waving his hands infront of her.**

Ruhana: Kahi nahi…umm…Nikhil, jab use yaad aaye tab muzhe inform zaroor karna…

 **Nikhil was confused.**

Nikhil: Haan…okay…

 **She left and Vineet came to him.**

Vineet: Yaar yeh Ruhana ko ho kya gaya hain? Jabse wo Pari se mili hain ajeeb bartav kar rahi hain.

Nikhil: Haan yaar. Abhi muzhse keh rahi thi ki jab Pari ko sab yaad aajaye toh muzhe inform karna.

Vineet's POV: Ho na ho Ruhana zaroor muzhse kuch chupa rahi hain. Kuch hain jo wo kisiko batana nai chahti hain. Par kya? Muzhe use baat karni hogi…

Nikhil: Oyee kaha kho gaya tu?

 **Vineet came out of thoughts because of Nikhil's voice.**

Vineet: um..kahi nai.

Nikhil: Accha! Ruhana ko kaise propose karna yahi soch raha tha na…

 **Nikhil teased him and he blushed.**

Vineet: Kuch bhi mat bol…kaam kar apna.

 **Vineet went away blushing and Nikhil smirked.**

 **There was a case reported. The cops went for investigation. Abhijeet, Aditya, Ruhana and Tasha went to the forensic lab.**

 _ **In Forensic Lab:-**_

 **The cops entered.**

Aditya: Kuch bola sir iss murde ne?

 **Dr. Salunkhe turned towards the cops.**

Dr: Aaj murde se baat maine nai isne ki hain.

 **He pointed towards a girl who was examining the corpse. She turned towards the cops to introduce herself.**

Girl: Hello everyone. This is Priti Shrivastava, Gold Medalist in Forensic Science from Delhi University.

Aditya's POV: Priti Shrivastava…naam kahi suna hua lagta hain?

 **Abhijeet gave a big smile.**

Tasha: Welcome to CID Mumbai.

Aditya: Delhi University? Huh? Toh delhi mein hi job dhoondh leti. Mumbai kyu aayi ho?

 **All glared at him.**

Priti: Sawal toh aise pooch rahe hain jaise main koi suspect hoon. Firbhi aapke sawal ka jawab yeh hain ki bhaiyya ne muzhe yaha unke saath rehne k liye kaha hain. Main aur unse door nai reh sakti. Aur, and Dr. Tarika jaise mentors muzhe kahi aur nai milne wale…kyu Abhi bhaiyya?

 **She winked at him and he gave a wide smile.**

Tasha and Aditya: Bhaiyya?

 **Abhijeet went near her and patted her head.**

Abhijeet: Haan yeh meri behen hain…and I am proud of her.

 **She hugged him.**

Priti: I love you bhaiyya.

Aditya: To iss murde ne aaj aapse baat ki?

Priti: Ofcourse!

Aditya: Toh kya kaha isne?

Priti: He said he was murdered.

Tasha: Kya?

Aditya: Magar hume iske paas se sleeping pill ki bottle mili hain aur aadhi bottle khaali hain. Aur bottle iske haath mein thi marne k baad bhi toh zaahir hain ki isne suicide kiya hain.

Priti: Not necessary Mr…

 **She hadn't known his name so he cut her.**

Aditya: Aditya.

Priti: Whatever.

 **He got frustrated.**

Priti: Toh main yeh kehna chahti thi ki iske gaal pe hume ungliyon ke nishaan mile hain. Kisine zabardasti ise sleeping pills khilayi hain.

Tasha: Toh yeh baat hain…abtak toh hum ise suicide samazh rahe the…

Priti: Aise cases mein jo aksar dikhta hain wo hota nahi…so aapko chote se chote sabot ko acchese nirakhna padta hain aur usise fir aapko leads milte hain jo aapko culprit tak le jaate hain.

Abhijeet: Wah! Priti Wah! Kya baat kahi hain.

Priti: Aapko ab karna yeh ki iss murder mein aapko jo koi suspect lagta hain uske ungliyon ke nishaan muzhe laake dijiye…main aapko niraash nai karungi…

 **She smiled. Unknowingly, smile crept on Aditya's face too.**

 **They left the lab to catch the culprit. Luckily, it was same as Priti said. The culprit was caught. Aditya was sitting on desk thinking.**

Aditya's POV: Priti Shrivastava? Kya yeh wahi hain? Nai! Aisa nai ho sakta. Par Priti toh delhi chali gayi thi school ke baad. Aur yeh Priti bhi toh Delhi se aayi hain. Kuch toh karna padega jisse pata chale yeh wahi Priti hain. But yeh kitni akdu hain. Huh! Meri Priti aisi nai thi. She was shy but smart. Chalo dekhte hain muzhe mere Priti tak ke leads milte hain ya nahi.

 _ **At Nikhil's house:-**_

 **There were just few minutes remaining for Rajat, Purvi and Nikhil to come. Pari had already made some good arrangements. She had also cooked delicious dinner for all. Just then the bell rang. She went and opened the door. Purvi, Rajat and Nikhil stepped in. All were shocked to see the house neat and clean. Nikhil used to live there alone. So the house used to be no-so-good. Obviously, he was living alone and he used to get a very little time from his duty. So he was unable to keep his house neat and clean.**

Purvi: Oh My God! Yeh kya haal bana rakha hain gharka, Nik?

 **She teased him.**

Nikhil: Kya Purvi tum bhi?

Purvi: I am damn sure yeh tumne nai kiya hoga…Bai bulayi thi?

 **She winked at him.**

Pari: Nai…maine kiya.

 **Purvi's eyes widened.**

Purvi: Kya? Tumne?

Pari: Haan. Wo aaj Raksha-Bandhan hain na toh maine socha thoda saaf karlu…

Purvi: Thoda? Hahah…

 **She giggled.**

Purvi: Hume aadat nai hain Nik ka ghar aisa dekhne ki.

 **All laughed.**

Nikhil: Bas karo na yaar, Di.

 **Purvi giggled again and looked at Pari. She was wearing the blue coloured saree which Nik gifted her. She came near her and held her hands.**

Purvi: Wah! Saree toh bohot sudar lag rahi hain tumpe…kaha se laayi?

Pari looked at Nikhil. Purvi spotted her looking at him.

Purvi: Uski taraf kyu dekh rahi ho?

Pari: Wo…wo saree…inhone laayi hain…

 **Looking at Nikhil, Purvi laughed.**

Purvi: Kya? Nikhil, tumne?

 **She laughed again.**

Purvi: Muzhe vishwas nai horaha. Nikhil, tum kabse saare kharidne lage.

Nikhil: Hasna band kar pehle. Wo aaj raksha-bandhan hain to socha kuch laau uske liye. Aur vaise bhi uske paas itne acche kapde nai hain na. toh…

Purvi: its okay…

 **She cutted him still laughing. The trio was laughing while Rajat was looking at them, especially Nikhil-Purvi, with sad smile. He was missing his sister badly. But she was not there with him from last 16 years. He had almost forgotten the amazing relationship of brother-sister. Pari was also sad. She hadn't seen her brother for years. She wanted to go to him as soon as possible. But where was he? Purvi noticed Rajat's sad face and decided to complete the raksha-bandhan function.**

Purvi: Chalo jaldi muzhe Nikhil ko raakhi bandhni hain.

 **Pari arranged all the things. Nikhil sat on the couch and Purvi tied Raakhi to him. he gave her a gift. The brother and sister hugged each other. From few years, Nikhil and Purvi were only each other's family after their parents left them. They were lucky to have each other. Nikhil got something on his mind to make Rajat happy. He took Pari inside.**

Pari: Kya hua?

Nikhil: Ek request hain…

Pari: kahiye na…aapne mere liye itna kuch kiya hain. Muzhe bhi kuch karna hain aapke liye…

Nikhil: Tum Rajat jiju ko raakhi bandhogi?

Pari: Kya? magar kyu?

Nikhil: Unhe koi behen nai hain na isliye.

Pari: thik hain…aap kehte ho toh…

 **He got sooo happy that he hugged her. For seconds she thought she has got all the happiness. But both felt embarrassed and got separated. They awkwardly smiled at each other before going out in the drawing room.**

 **Nikhil held Rajat's hands and made him sit on the couch.**

Rajat: Kya horaha hain Nikhil?

Nikhil: Aapko aaj koi raakhi bandhnewala hain.

Rajat: Kaun?

 **Nikhil moved aside and revealed Pari standing behind him holding the thaali of Aarti and Raakhi.**

 **She did the Aarti and tied him Raakhi.**

Rajat: Mere paas tumhe dene ke liye kuch nai hain abhi…

Pari: Hain na…pyaar…bas wahi chahiye. Aur wahi hain jo zindagi mein nai mila kabhi bhi…

 **Rajat stood and hugged her. She hugged him back. Slient tears flowing through their eyes. Somehow the forget their missing sibings.**

 **Then all sat for having dinner which Pari cooked for them. All ate it.**

Purvi: Umm…Tasty!

Rajat: Sachmein…kya dinner banaya hain! Wah! Bohot hi lazeez hain.

Nikhil: Purvi, aaj Maa ke khaane ki yaad aayi. Bohot badhiya khaana banaya hain Pari tumne.

Pari: Shukriya…

 **And with all chats and talks the dinner went on. After they finished the dinner, Purvi helped Pari to clean up the kitchen. In the drawing room, Rajat and Nikhil were having a talk.**

Rajat: Kya kehte ho Nikhil…ladki acchi hain…

 **Rajat spoke while looking at Pari. Nikhil looked towards her too.**

Nikhil: Matlab?

Rajat: Matlab yeh ki…ghar basa lo…

Nikhil: Pari k saath?

Rajat: Haan…

Nikhil: Kya jiju mazak mat kariye…

 **He blushed.**

Rajat: Toh sharma kyu rahe ho?

Rajat winked.

Nikhil: Jiju…wo…thodi thodi pasand toh hain…

 **His face was full red now. he saw Purvi coming along with Pari and acted as nothing happened. After some time, RajVi left to their own house.**

 _ **Near a sea-shore:-**_

 **A boy and a girl were walking on the shore. It was their routine. After dinner, both used to take a night walk on the shore, chatting about their life and other things. Because of the sea-shore both became very good friends.**

Boy: Ruhana?

Ruhana: Kya hain Vineet?

Vineet: Tum aajkal thoda ajeeb bartav kar rahi ho…

 **Ruhana got scared.**

Ruhana: main? Kuch bhi Vineet.

 **She tried to cover him.**

Vineet: Dekho…main sab samazhta hoon. Aaj nai jaana hain tumhe. 2 saalon se jaanta hoon. Kuch hain jo tum chupa rahi ho…

Ruhana: Main? Ma..main kya…chupaungi tumse…

 **She stammered and he easily noticed her.**

Vineet: Fir ghabra kyu rahi ho?

Ruhana: Main kaha ghabra rahi hoon…

 **She forced a smile. But again…he easily recognized it.**

Vineet: Dekho Ruhana…

 **She cut him.**

Ruhana: Main late ho rahi hoon. Hostel ka gate band ho jayega…bye…good night..

 **She ran away from him.**

Vineet: Ruhana…

 **He yelled but she vanished in the darkness.**

Vineet: Main jaan ke rahunga tum kya chupa rahi ho muzhse…kuch toh hain Ruhana…yuhi bhaag nai sakti tum…

 **He said to himself and walked away towards his house.**

 **Here, Ruhana was sitting in her hostel room thinking about Vineet.**

Ruhana: Vineet, main tumhe sach batana chahti hoon. But yeh sahi time nai hain. Time aane pe tumhe sab batana hain…apne dil ki baat bhi…

 **Tears slipped from her eye lids and she smiled hugging her pillow tightly.**

* * *

 _ **Soo hows it? I hope you all liked it. I am going out of station for few days. So I will not be able to update stories regularly. My aplogozies for that! Dont forget to review!**_

 _ **Jaa!**_

 _ **Shruti**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hey Guys! I am back. As I told you that I will be updating Kuch Toh Hain Tere Mere Darmiyaan, here I am with the 4th chapter. Happy reading!**_

 _ **Roo Didu: I hope you will like it!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **I**_ **n the last chapter you saw- Pari celebrated Raksha-bandhan with Nikhil and RajVi. She tied** _ **Rakhi**_ **to Rajat because he had lost his sister and she had lost her brother. Nikhil accepted the fact to Rajat that he was falling in love with Pari. A new forensic expert Priti was introduced. On seeing her Aditya felt strange. He thought he knew her. Here, Vineet tried to talk to Ruhana on her weird behavior from few days but she ignored him.**

 _ **Ab aage-**_

 _ **In a hotel:-**_

 **A girl is sitting on the bed hugging her knees tightly. Tears were crawling over her cheeks. Suddenly, the door burst open and a man came inside. She looked at him with fear in her eyes. He came near herand caught her hand. She gasped and tried to free her hand from his grasp. As he was drunk, she pushed him and ran away. The man followed her and cornered her in a room. He pulled out a gun and pointed at her. He pulled the trigger and.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"AISHA!" **Pari yelled and sat on her bed.**

 **She was sweating and crying. She gasped when the door burst open but relaxed when she saw Nikhil.**

Nikhil: Kya hua Pari? Tum thik toh ho?

 **He said while holding her. She hugged him and sobbed in his arms.**

Nikhil: Pari, kya hua batao toh?

Pari: Aisha…meri Aisha ko bacha lo please…wo use maar denge…please use bacha lo…

Nikhil: Aisha? Kaun Aisha?

Pari: Aisha mere saath thi…please use bacha lo…

Nikhil: Thik hain…hum bacha lenge use…wo kaha hain tumhe kuch pata hain?

Pari: Usi lodge mein jahanse main bhaag aayi thi…

Nikhil: Wo kaunsa lodge hain…bata sakti ho?

Pari: Muzhe nai pata…muzhe kuch yaad nahi…

 **She was sobbing badly.**

Nikhil: Thik hain koi baat nai…sab yaad aajayega tumhe…abhi so jao…

 **He laid her on the sofa. And switched off the lights then left the room.**

* * *

 _ **Next morning:-**_

 **Pari was in the kitchen making breakfast. But she was lost in her thoughts. Nikhil came down and saw her engrossed in her thoughts while cutting vegetables. Suddenly, the knife cut her finger. She yelled in pain.**

Pari: Oouchh!

 **Nikhil rushed towards her and put her finger in his mouth while she kept staring at him. he then made her sit on the chair.**

Nikhil: Ruko main first-aid box leke aata hoon.

Pari: Uski koi zaroorat nahi hain…chotasa toh ghav hain…

Nikhil: Chote ghav ko bhi kabhi nazar andaaz nai karte…kya pata kab wo bada ho jaye…isliye uski marammad karna zaroori hain…

Pari: Par dil pe lage ghav ka kya? Uski marammad karna asaan nahi.

Nikhil: Dil ka ghav bharne ke liye sharing karna accha. Kyuki sharing se dil per ka bozh halka hota hain…aur share karne ke liye…main hoon na!

 **He looked in her eyes. Then he goes and brings the first-aid kit. He then applies ointment on her wound and covers it with a bandage.**

 _ **Kaun mera, mera kya tu laage**_

 _ **Kyun tu baandhe, mann se mann ke dhage**_

 _ **Bas chale na kyu mera tere aage**_

 _ **Kaun mera, mera kya tu laage**_

 _ **Kyun tu baandhe, mann se mann ke dhaage**_

Pari: Ek baat kahu aapse?

Nikhil: Kaho?

Pari: Aajtak jahan bhi main gayi hoon…kisine muzhe itni izzat nahi di jitni aapne di hain…jo koi bhi mere paas aaya hain, kaunse iraade se yeh main aapko kya batau! Par mera naseeb accha tha ki bhaagke main aapke paas aagayi warna mera kya hota…zindha bhi rehti ya…

 **But her words were stopped by Nikhil's finger which was on her lips now.**

Nikhil: Aise nahi bolte…jo kuch bhi hota hain acche ke liye hota hain…

Pari: Pata hain aap bohot acche hain Nikhil ji! Aapne mere liya kya kuch nahi kiya…main aapka yeh ehsaan kabhi nahi bulungi!

Nikhil: Bas karo ab. Maine bas apni duty ki hain. Aur ab koi chinta mat karo…main hoon tumhare saath!

 **Pari holds his hand.**

Pari: Agar aapne aise hi mera saath diya toh hum Aishu ko bhi bacha lenge…

 **Nikhil keeps his hand on hers.**

Nikhil: Bilkul…ab muzhe bureau jaana hain late horaha hain…ek kaam karogi?

Pari: Kahiye!

Nikhil: Aaj bureau mein lunch tum laa sakti ho? Sabke liye?

Pari: Bilkul…

Nikhil: Thanks!

 **He smiled at her and she smiled back. He then droves off to bureau. She keeps looking at him till he vanishes from her sight. Then she looks at his photo hanging on a wall.**

Pari: Muzhe pura yakeen hain aap mera saath denge Nikhil ji. Pata nahi kya hogaya hain muzhe…kahi pyaar…

 **Suddenly, she begains to sing.**

 _ **Chhod kar na tu kahin bhi door ab jaana  
Tujhko kasam hai  
Saath rehna jo bhi hai tu  
Jhooth ya sach hai, ya bharam hai  
Apna banaane ka jatan kar hi chuke ab to  
Baiyan pakad kar aaj chal  
Main du bata sabko**_

 _ **Kaun mera, mera kya tu laage  
Kyun tu baandhe, mann ke mann se dhaage  
Bas chale naa kyun mera tere aage  
Kaun mera, mera kya tu laage  
Kyun tu baandhe, mann ke mann se dhaage**_

* * *

 _ **In afternoon at bureau:-**_

 **All were working on a serial murder case. Since morning everyone was so engrossed that all had forgotten their lunch. Just then Pari entered the bureau with a large basket in her hand and saw everyone busy in work.**

Pari's POV: Sab log kitna kaam karte hain. Sachmein desh ko inn jaise officers ki bohot zaroorat hain. Din ho ya raat ho apraadhiyon ko pakadne mein yeh koi kasar nahi chodte…in sabke zinda dili ko mera bohot bada salaam.

 **Nikhil saw her smiling on her own. He then goes near her.**

Nikhil: Pari, aagyi tum?

Pari: Haan!

Nikhil: Chalo na andar yahan kyu khadi ho.

 **Both walk inside the bureau and Rajat smirks seeing them and walks towards them.**

Rajat: Are Pari aaj tum yaha kaise?

Everyone's eyes turned towards her. Smile formed on Ruhana's lips.

Pari: Wo aaj main sabke liye khaana layi hoon…

 **She smiles and smile forms on everyone's lips. All were hungry but had forgotten since they were working on a serious case. Pari keeps looking at them all when her gaze freezes on a certain someone. She feels some blurry images in front of her eyes. Some words escape from her lips.**

Pari: Didu!

 **She almost whispers but everyone listens her. All are confused but Ruhana's smile widens and tears fell off her eyes. Pari keeps the basket down and runs toward Ruhana, embracing her in her hug. All are shocked and confused.**

Vineet's POV: Muzhe pata tha Ruhana ka iss Pari ke saath koi rishta hain…magar kaunsa?

 **Vineet narrows his eyes in suspicion.**

Pari: Didu!

 **She cries.**

Ruhana: Tuzhe sab yaad agaya Pari! Thank God tum thik ho…magar Aishu kaha hain?

Pari: Aishu abhi bhi unki paas Didu…wo abhi bhi uss narak mein hain!

 **She cries breaking the embrace. Ruhana wipes her tears.**

Ruhana: Koi baat nahi…hum dhoondhenge use…

Acp: Kya ho raha hain Ruhana…hume koi kuch batayega…

Ruhana: Ji sir…batati hoon…par pehle sab log lunch karne k liye baith jaiye phir bataungi…

 **Quickly, a big table and some chairs were arranged for all of them to sit. Then all took their seats and were served hot aaloo ke parathe with aam ka aachaar. All were enjoying the tasty food but they were eager to listen Ruhana and Pari's story.**

Ruhana: Sir, jis tarah Pari aur Aisha bachpan mein kidnap hue the vaise hi main bhi hui thi…

 **Vineet was hell shocked after listening to this. She had lied to him that she is living in the hostel just to take training of CID and her parents lived in a distant city.**

Ruhana: Hum teeno kayi saal saath the uss narak mein. 3 saal pehle main vahanse bhaag aayi. Main Pari aur Aisha ko chodna nahi chahti thi magar mere paas aur koi raasta nahi tha. Maine socha bhaagne ke baad police ki madat se main dono ko chuda lungi. Magar jabtak main police ko leke wahan pohochti wo log Pari aur Aisha ko leke bhaag chuke the. Tab maine thaan liya ki main ek CID cop banungi aur mere jaise ladkiyon ko chudaungi…isliye maine CID ki training li aur CID join kiya…maine mere tarafse bohot baar Pari aur Aishu ko dhoondhne ki koshish ki magar main har baar asafal rahi…jab uss din Nikhil Pari ko leke aaya tab aisa laga Aisha bhi kahi bhaag gayi hogi. Par wo kahan the yeh muzhe nahi pata tha…wo sirf Pari jaanti thi. Magar Pari ko kuch yaad nahi tha. Uske liye uski yaadash wapas laana zaroori tha. Aur ab jab uski yaadash wapas aayi hain toh wahi bata sakti hain Aisha kaha hain…

Vineet: Magar Ruhana tumne yeh baat hume pehle kyu nahi batayi?

 **Vineet was flabbergasted by her story.**

Ruhana: Muzhe nahi batani thi…

Vineet: Magar kyu?

 **He almost yelled.**

Acp: Vineet, shaant hojao…

Vineet: par Sir…yeh Ruhana…

 **Acp cuts him.**

Acp: Vineet!

 **He then turns to Pari.**

Acp: Pari, batao Aisha kaha hain?

Pari: Sir, muzhe thik se yaad nahi…kyu ki main hosh mein nahi thi…unhone muzhe koi nashili dawa di thi…

Acp: Koi aisi baat yaad hain jisse hume pata chal sake tum dono ko kahan rakha gaya tha…

Pari: Yaad aaya…sir jahan hume rakh tha wahan se peeche ke kheedki se hum ek bangla dikhta tha uss kheedki se main aur Aishu uss bangle ke bageeche ke phool har roz dekhte the. Aishu humesha kehti thi ki yahanse bhaagne ke baad hum uss bangle ke phool paas se dekhenge…

 **A sad smile formed on her lips.**

Nikhil: Sir, ho na ho wo jagah mere ghar ke paas hi hain…

Pari: Haan sir…wo jagah Nikhil ji ke ghar ke paas hi hain kyu ki main zyada door bhaagne ke halaat mein nahi thi…

Purvi: Sir, muzhe pata hain wo jagah kaha hain?

Acp: Kahan?

Purvi: Sir, peechle mahine main aur Rajat Nikhil ke ghar se aarhe the tab humne wahanse short cut liya tha…sir wahan ek hotel bhi hain sir…uss bangle ke exact saamne…

Acp: Kya naam hain uss hotel ka, Purvi?

 **Purvi was engrossed in thinking about the name of the hotel.**

Rajat: Hotel Manav.

Acp: Hotel Manav?

Purvi: Haan Sir…yahi naam tha…

Abhijeet: Sir, aaj hi chapa maarte hain…

Pari: Koi fayda nahi hain Sir. Wo log Aishu ko leke bhaag gaye honge…

Rajat: Magar Pari koshish karne mein kya harz hain…

 **Pari nodded. Just then Daya's phone rang.**

Daya: Hello?...Kya?...okay…thanks…

 **Daya hung up.**

Daya: Sir, khoni ka pata chal gaya…

 **And then all went up to catch the culprit.**

 **Till the evening the culprit was caught. Then Daya along with Nikhil, Rajat, Purvi, Pari and Kavin went investigate at the Hotel Manav.**

* * *

 _ **At Hotel Manav:-**_

 **All of them entered the hotel and made their way towards the reception.**

Receptionist: Hello! How can I help you? Aapko kitne rooms chahiye?

Daya: Hume koi room nahi chahiye…

Receptionist: Toh kya chahiye?

Daya: Dekh zyada shana mat ban samzha…

 **Daya caught him through his collar.**

Receptionist: Are chod…yeh kya kar rahe ho…kaun ho tum log?

Nikhil: Hum log CID se hain…

Receptionist: Maine kuch nai kiya sir…chodiye muzhe!

Daya: Kuch nahi kiya tune? Huh?

Nikhil: Masoom bachiyon ko kidnap karke unhe bechte ho huh? Aur kehte ho kuch nahi kiya…

Daya: Iss ladki ko dekho…pehenchante ho na ise?

Receptionist: Nahi sir…maine iss ladki ko pehle kabhi nahi dekha…

 **Now Daya, Nikhil, Rajat and Kavin were super angry.**

Rajat: Ek aur ladki iske saath thi…use kaha chupake rakha hain…

Receptionist: Are Sir maine kaha na…muzhe kuch nahi pata…

Daya: Nikhil…Kavin jara dekho andar…hotel ka chappa chappa chaan maaro…

Nikhil and Kavin: Yes Sir!

 **Both rushed inside to investigate. A few minutes later both came.**

Daya: Kuch mila?

Nikhil: No sir…

Kavin: Andar sab thik thak hain.

Receptionist: Kaha than a sir maine…

Pari: Sir,yeh jhooth bol raha hain…Aishu yahi thi sir! Wo yahi thi!

Daya: Magar hume yaha kuch bhi toh nahi mila…

Pari: Sir, inhone kahi chupa ke rakha hain use…

Daya: Hum pata lagate hain uska…abhi Nikhil tum Pari ko ghar leke jao.

Nikhil: Yes, Sir!

* * *

 _ **Near a hostel:-**_

 **A boy is standing near the gate of a hostel waiting for someone.**

Boy's POV: Yeh Ruhana bohot time laga rahi hain. Kaha tha maine use 9 baje milenge…

 **Just then he saw her coming. Each time he saw her he is fallen for her newly. He thought of his dreams where he was marrying her. She was always there for him whenever he needed her. Now he is not angry with her for not telling her secrets to him. he decided to help her find Aisha. He loved her so much that he will sacrifice his life for her.**

 _ **Pal Pal Dil Ke Paas Tum Rehti Ho**_

 _ **Jeevan Meethi Pyaas Yeh Kehti Ho**_

 _ **Pal Pal Dil Ke Paas Tum Rehti Ho**_

Ruhana: Hi!

Vineet: Hi!

Ruhana: Kaise ho?

Vineet: Thik hoon…tum?

Ruhana: Thik hoon…

Vineet: Hmm…

Ruhana: Vineet!

 **They were walking on the sea-shore now.**

Vineet: Huh?

Ruhana: Hum aaj mile hain?

Vineet: Nahi toh…

Ruhana: Toh yeh formality kyu kar rahe ho…

 **She shouted.**

Vineet: Shuruat tune kit hi…

Ruhana: Maine sirf 'Hi' kaha tha…

Vineet: Toh maine bhi sirf 'Hi' hi kaha tha…baadmein tumne sad formality ki…

Ruhana: Accha okay…I am sorry!

Vineet: Its okay…

 **He smiled and she smiled back.**

 _ **Har Shaam Aankhon Par**_

 _ **Tera Aanchal Lehraye**_

 _ **Har Raat Yaadon Ki**_

 _ **Baarat Le Aaye**_

 _ **Main Saans Leta Hoon**_

 _ **Teri Khushboo Aati Hai**_

 _ **Ek Mehka Mehka Sa**_

 _ **Paigaam Laati Hai**_

 _ **Mere Dil Ki Dhadkan Bhi**_

 _ **Tere Geet Gaati Hai**_

 _ **Pal Pal Dil Ke Paas Tum Rehti Ho**_

 **He kept looking at her and his mind flashed to his dream he saw last night. She was wearing a bridal dress. She was looking damn pretty. He blushed red on thinking about her wearing bridal lehenga.**

 _ **Kal tujhko dekha tha maine apne aangan mein**_

 _ **Jaise keh rahi thi tum mujhe baandh lo bandhan mein**_

 _ **ye kaisa rishta hai**_

 _ **yeh kaise sapne hai**_

 _ **begane hokar bhi**_

 _ **kyu lagte apne hai**_

 _ **main socch main rehta hoon**_

 _ **dar dar ke kehta hun**_

 _ **Pal Pal Dil Ke Paas Tum Rehti Ho**_

Ruhana saw him blushing and smiling.

Ruhana: Vineet? Kya hua?

Vineet: Kuch bhi toh nahi…

Ruhana: Toh tum has kyu rahe ho?

Vineet: Main kaha has raha tha…Chodo. Yeh batau Ruhana, un logon ne tumpe bohot julum kiya hoga na…

 **Ruhana kept mum. He had said the truth. The people harassed her not only physically but also mentally. She was depressed after running from them. But eventually she kept herself strong and decided to help girls like her, Pari and Aisha. Vineet looked in her eyes. Pain had taken place of a confident glow which was always in her eyes.**

Vineet's POV: Ruhana, main tumhe kabhi bhi wo dard mehsoos nahi hone dunga. Tumhe itna pyaar dunga ki dard ko tum bhool jaogi. Tumhe humesha khush rakhunga kyuki…I Love you!

 **He secretly confessed and promised for her happiness and well-being. And that's what true love is! True love is giving as much as you can and never expecting something is return**.

* * *

 **Here ends the 4th chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this one. I have mentioned the truth of girl selling in our society. Dont forget to review!**

 **Next update: I really donno. Maybe _Miracle of Love._**

 **Till then Bye and Take Care! Love you all!**

 **Jaa na!**

 **Shruti.**


End file.
